


Intertwined

by heck_the_peck



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Confessions, I'm out of practice, M/M, The Vineyard™, it's really short i'm sorry, pure fluff, vv gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heck_the_peck/pseuds/heck_the_peck
Summary: Ernst wishes he could stay like this forever.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> me?? getting bitten by the Spring Awakening bug???? never.
> 
>  
> 
> (no but seriously, i watched The Vineyard™ scene in five different versions i'm sad)

Ernst wishes he could stay like this forever. 

He wishes to forever be in Hanschen’s arms. He wishes to forever be in the security of the vineyard. He wishes that parting was something they never had to do.

“What are you thinking about?” Hanschen pulls him out of his trance.

“You,” Ernst smiles softly, his cheeks flushed as he looks down at Hanschen’s arms around his waist, “I wish we could stay like this.”

Hanschen's grip tightened slightly, as if he was trying to make the moment permanent, “You know, Ernst, I think I’m becoming more like you.”

“How so?”

Hanschen chuckled, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Ernst looked back quickly at Hanschen and looped his hands behind his neck. They stayed like this for a while, just staring at each other. Not with lust, but with pure chastity; love written across their features.

“I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> hmu on tumblr - @cronching-the-crutch
> 
> as always, kudos & comments are appreciated, but not required.
> 
>  
> 
> have an amazing day!!


End file.
